Celebrities Among Us
by waterlily12
Summary: Yellow disguised as a boy at school - and darn good at it too. She didn't want anyone to know of her secret. The only one who knew was Blue, who happens to be a successful teenage model. She have this crush on a boy in school and he was oblivious to the fact that Yellow was a girl. Well, Blue decided, first things first, Red has to realize that Yellow's not a guy. AU.


The displays showcase many sets of TVs, all having the same channel on. It was of a blonde hair girl singing. The same recording was also on the display screens of several advertisement buildings.

 _"Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_  
 _In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart."_

She had long golden locks that were tied up in twin tails that sway back and forth as she danced. She was wearing a pink idol costume consisting of a sleeveless pink top accompanied by a pink tie and a frilly skirt of pink and white layers, unattached sleeves that reached from her wrist to near elbow as she tapped her finger back and forth as she skip-walk while singing through the headset.

 _"Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom._  
 _It's all a funny story when we look back on it now."_

The people passing by stopped and took some time to watch the girl dance and sing, enjoying the cheerful aura that the blonde was exuding.

 _"Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous._  
 _Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile."_

Televisions were turned on at home and families woke up early to watch the current rising idol perform.

 _"Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel?_

 _Hurry up and please become adu -"_

Red put on his ear buds and selected a song from the list he downloaded on his phone. As he listened to _Dynamite_ , he went on his routinely jog. While passing people on the way and waving to shop owners that he was familiar with, he stopped in front of an electronic store when something caught his eyes.

"And you know - hey, it's Red!"

"Hm?" Said boy looked up from his distraction, seeing a girl with long brown hair in a casual outfit. Next to her was a blonde with a straw hat.

He put his music on pause and scratched his head in thought. "Er... Blue and Yellow right? From my Homeroom?"

The former, who'd addressed him, raised a brow while the latter fidgeted. "I'm pretty sure we have other classes with you too. For example, Language and Math Class."

"Really?" Red titled his head, treating that as a newsflash. "Huh. I never noticed."

Blue ran a hand down her face. "Of course you didn't. We don't usually talk to you and you sit in the exact opposite side of where we are. With that grumpy-face."

Red blinked his namesake orbs in confusion. "Grumpy... face...?"

"Never mind," The brunette waved off. "Whatcha doing?"

"Morning jog."

"Geez, you exercise even on the weekends?" Blue asked, gesticulating. "It's just like Yellow's _evening_ jogs."

"Hey..." The blonde from before finally spoke up - rather defensively - since the conversation started. "It's a good way to keep up your form."

Red had to agree. "He's right."

Blue shook her head in disapproval, muttering along the lines of "exercise freaks."

Yellow laughed awkwardly. "A-anyways... what were you looking at? You were jogging in place." The blonde's smile stay fixed for a half a minute when the song was finally able to gain their attention.

 _With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._  
 _With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

Yellow visibly tensed, but Red didn't notice.

"Oho," Blue smirked mischievously, approaching him in an almost prowl-like manner. "I didn't know you watch Amber's performances." Her blue eyes shifted to Yellow who dipped the straw hat down to hide what was probably a blush.

"... Who?" Red tilted his head in pure confusion.

Blue blinked. "Isn't that what you were staring at? The concert that's airing on repeat since the performance."

Yellow could be heard muttering inaudible sentences.

"What concert?" Red asked, truly oblivious. "I'm not into those things and I was watching this." He pointed to a separate television screen that was displayed, showing a basketball game.

"Wish I can dribble a ball like a pro." Red said, envying the players. "But I'm nowhere near that level yet."

Blue looked as though someone just poured water over her, and Yellow couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Welp, I should get going now, see ya!" He waved as he turned, resuming his jogging path.

The brunette was now gaping like a Magickarp. "What the hell?! How could he not know what the current trends people have been talking about?! I mean, c'mon! Almost everyone is talking about you in school, Yellow!"

"Amber." Said blonde corrected. "Talking about Amber. Not me. And I rather not want you blurting out every single thing please." She then looked around, checking if she had been recognized. But so far, her disguise has prove to be effective.

"I disguised as a boy for a reason." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Blue just gave her friend a look. "I don't disguise myself when I'm a successful celebrity."

"That's because you can handle the attention as a fashion model!" The blonde all but exclaimed. "I don't want fans swarming around me like they do you!"

The brunette merely rolled her eyes. "If you keep your gender a secret, you'll never get your crush."

"R-Red is not my crush!"

She smirked. "I never mentioned him being your crush, now did I, sweet Yellow~?"

Said person immediately turned from pale to steaming red, comical steam rising out of her straw hat. "C-can we just go to y-your p-photo shoot al-already?"

"Of course, sweetie." Blue flashed a smile, but in her mind, she was already devising up her one of her famous match-making plans.

...

When Red got to his class Monday morning, he had no idea what his classmates were babbling on about. Something about Amber this and concert that. He was pretty sure he'd heard something similar said a few days back but he wasn't sure.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't know of anyone name Amber so he wasn't interested in the topic.

He ambled to the back of the class, where a spiky haired brunette occupied the seat next to the window, reading a book. ""Sup Green, it's pretty lively this morning eh?"

Bored green eyes shot up from the pages while lips were pressed into a thin line. "Too lively. I can't even read my book in peace."

"What are they talking about anyways?"

Green gave him a 'are-you-serious' look before sighing. "You need to learn what the current trends are."

"Pardon?"

"... They're talking about some live concert from Friday night." Green decided not to bother with explaining to Red that he's been keeping his head under a rock.

"What concert?"

"That one rising idol." Green answered, getting miffed by the second because he really just want to read his book. "Amber, if I remember correctly."

"Huh. Never interested in those types of stardom..." The red-eyed boy mused. "But where have I heard that before?"

Green raised a brow. "That's hard to believe." For as long as he knew Red - since they were ten - he knew that the raven-haired boy has his head stuck in sports and nothing else. Not that Green was saying he wasn't. Just not on the same level as Red - if not close - and he keeps up with news.

"Oh!" A comical light bulb flickered on on Red's head. "Blue said something about that!"

"... What?" Green asked, interest replacing irritation. If he remembered correctly, Blue was a girl in some of their classes. They rarely talk but Green found the brunette to be an extreme headache for some reason. Probably because when he was paired up to do a project with her and all she did was pester him to no ends. It also fueled his annoyance when he gained nothing but threats and jealous looks from guys since this was Blue Opal, the famous teenage fashion model, after all.

... Like he gives a crap about that.

But hearing Red mentioning Blue was something... rare. Since his friend never talked about girls and the likes - not that it meant he wasn't straight, his mind was just too fill of soccer, basketball, football and the likes. Green would be the same, but he also takes pride in his academic grades as well, all top notch.

He was also sure that he and his friend were completely put off of girls after them flocked to the two with no ends.

"Met her and Yellow on my jog on Saturday." Red explained, then blinked and turned to analyze Green's face.

"What?" He all but seethed in vexation.

"... You wouldn't happen to be the 'grumpy-face' that Blue also mentioned, would you?"

"Did I hear my name?"

Green swore one of his veins popped. "No, and this is a private conversation Pesky girl so leave."

Blue pouted and crossed her arms. "I think I have a right to listen to what you guys are saying about me and my friend."

"Um..." Yellow, who was besides the brunette, stammered quietly in panic. She didn't want an argument to start and seeing the sparks that flew between blue eyes and green ones, there was a high chance of that happening. "S-sorry that we intruded."

Green stared at the blonde with the hat oddly for a moment, whothen shrunk under his gaze. He sighed and tore his gaze away. "What do you two want?"

Blue immediately grinned brightly. "We just came over to talk! I thought it would be good since we rarely do that."

"I would prefer that it stays that way." The spiky-haired boy muttered.

"Sure!" Red welcomed with open arms - metaphorically - before casting a concern look to the blonde. "But Yellow hadn't said anything yet. Is he okay with talking with us?"

 _He?_ Green looked at Yellow who suddenly blushed, then at Red.

It's official.

"You're a rock."

"Eh?" Red looked back at his best friend, perplexed.

Blue and Yellow, however, dilated their eyes at what Green meant. The blonde's eyes were almost pleading as she looked at him while the brunette's was more threatening. If Green wasn't who he was, he would probably have cowered under that gaze.

"Whatever." He picked up his book again, not bothering to enter back into the conversation that Blue was given the reign of. That is, until he sensed that she was going to bring up a very... hassling proposal.

"Why don't we all go hang out this w-?"

"No." Was his brusque and tart reply to the unfinished question.

Blue pouted. "You're such a party pooper!"

"And proud of it." Green riposted back nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off of the lines in his book.

"Greeniieee~!" She whined in a high-pitched voice, similar to that of a child.

Combined with both the ear-splitting sound and that ridiculous nickname that he somehow acquired, he ripped his gaze from the book, narrowing a glare at the brunette. "Don't call me that. Ever. Or else."

That only prompted a mischievous grin to curve up her lips.

Despite not knowing too much about her, Green knew that that was not a good sign and she has trouble planned. "Don't -"

The bell rang.

"Saturday at noon at Metro Plaza, in front of Starlight Cafe! Don't be late, okay? Okay! See you there or I'm blackmailing!" Blue all but spouted everything in one go. She pulled Yellow away and to their seats on the opposite side of the room.

Red blinked, unable to comprehend what she'd just said but Green seemed to have caught onto every word - especially the blackmailing part.

"What just happened?"

"... I can't believe it." Green ran a hand down his face.

* * *

Saturday

She still couldn't believe what Blue did. Why didn't she tell her that about what she was going to do? It was ridiculous!

And so, here she was, standing in front of a cafe, wearing a dark green turtle neck and navy blue jeans. She noted that the wind was particularly strong today so she had to constantly make sure her straw hat stays on.

As much as she didn't want to come, Yellow would never stood her friend up. But still... What exactly did Blue have in mind? Inviting two of the most popular boys of the school out on an outing, especially when one of them happens to be her crush - oh...

She just figured out what her friend was trying to do.

Yellow blushed as her mind alerted the new danger of this situation.

"Are you okay?"

Yellow'd yelped - high pitched - and jumped in start before meeting scarlet eyes. She laughed nervously, edging back from the boy. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"... okay?"

The blonde wanted to jump off the cliff now that Red probably thought that she was a weirdo. Maybe she could leave before it's too late. Maybe she could find an excuse. Maybe she could -

"Hey you two~!"

Too late. She couldn't.

"Look at the grouchy fish that I caught!" Yellow turned, seeing Blue skipping over, a grumbling Green in tow. She was dragging him across the street until they were in normal hearing range.

"Let. Go." The boy demanded, ignoring the 'grouchy fish' at the moment, but Red couldn't.

"Grouchy fish?" The raven haired boy laughed.

"Yep! I caught him on my way here and he tried to escape." Blue send a playful glare in Green's direction, who manage to ripe his arm away from her grip. She then turn back and smiled at the small group gathered. "Since we're all here, let's go!"

"I didn't come here to shop." Green protested. "Especially not with you."

Blue kept the smile but her eyes glinted. "That didn't cross my mind so thanks!"

The green-eyed teen just stared at her incredulously before she continued. "And since you oh-so offered, I don't think I can say no~"

"You can and will."

"Nope~!" And that was how a nettled Green was dragged off to a mall somewhere by yours truly. "Red, Yellow, you can do whatever you want but be back at the cafe in an hour so we can eat at Starlight!"

And that was how they somehow separated into two groups when they were supposed to _hangout together._

Yellow was left like a helpless child while Red didn't see anything wrong with it. There was a brief silence between them that neither know how to break.

It was Red who broke it, awkwardly. "So... what do you want to do?"

The blonde snapped out from her panic and answered with whatever that came to her mind or in her sight. "Erm... t-there!" She pointed blindly. Red followed.

"... Valerie's Secrets?"

Yeah. A cliff sounds promising right now.

* * *

Blue couldn't help but laugh after they left Red and Yellow. "Y-you should have seen your face!"

Green twitched an eye. "You schemed this, didn't you?"

"How could you accuse me of such of thing!" Blue feigned hurt.

The boy rolled his eyes. "And Yellow's a girl isn't she?"

Her playful eyes immediately dropped dead serious. "Say it to anyone else and I'll make sure you won't see the light of tomorrow."

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, I don't plan to. Even though I'm not famous, I can still emphasize a bit of what she's trying to avoid." Being crowded by fangirls was enough for Green to understand Yellow's want to avoid a throng while still have a normal life.

Blue just stared at him.

"What?" Green snapped.

"Wow, that's the longest sentence you have said in one go."

"..." Green stared at her for a brief moment before making a turn to leave. "I'm going back."

"Wait, no!" The brunette grabbed Green by the arm, tugging him back and anchoring her heels against cobblestone so that she wouldn't lose ground. "If you already figured out what's going on, then you know what I'm trying to do!"

"Yeah, and it's not going to work." Green seethed back. "Red's a rock, like I said before, and he probably thinks Yellow is a guy. Besides, why the hell are you meddling in other people's lives?" The last sentence seem more coherent than the other ones.

Blue pouted while glaring at him. "Because they're meant to be together in my book!"

"... Why do I get the feeling that that was supposed to be literal?" The spiky haired boy asked, mostly to himself but Blue heard it.

She randomly pulled out a small black book, turned a page, and shoved it in his face. "Because it is."

Green pried the book away, but took one glance at it before scrunching up his nose and gave the brunette a look. "'Blue's List of People That Must Be Shipped?' Seriously?"

Blue takes pride in that. "Well duh. They're like a match made by heaven! ... And me." She muttered the last part though Green have acute hearing.

"In your dreams." He added to what she said but took another look at the book.

"The hell?" Among the list of people and their ship names, - He swear to Arceus, they were all ridiculous - some of them were their juniors like Crystal and Gold and Ruby and Sapphire. But what caught his attention was his own name being coupled with 'Grumpy-face' and the name ForeverAloneShipping.

"You like?" Blue laughed at the green-eyed boy's expression.

It was finally then that people around them started to recognize the brunette.

"Hey, isn't that Blue Opal?"

"Oh my Arceus it is! I can't believe it!"

"C'mon, let's get a picture with her!"

And soon, they were getting swarmed with fans, mostly guys. Green was dealing with this no better than Blue when a few girls came up to him and started to flirt.

When he tried to get away, an arm snaked around him. And when he turned to snap at whoever that did that, he found that it was Blue, with the usual glint in her eyes.

He narrowed his green orbs at her blue ones, silently daring her to try anything funny.

Challenge accepted was the reply when she smirked. She turned to the crowd gathering and put on the sweetest smile in her arsenal, laughing gently as if she was an angel playing with children - in Green's eyes, she was the devil trying to lure innocents down to hell.

"Sorry guys," Blue made sure her voice was loud and clear as she clung even tighter on Green's arm and bringing him closer. "I'm actually on a date so would you please give us some space."

Everyone just seemed to settle for shock.

"What." It wasn't a question as much as it was supposed to be as Green's facial features turned dark but he didn't face her.

"You heard me, sweetie~" Blue smiled again, all the more pleasantly but it had no effect on the poor teen who was getting dragged into something he didn't want to deal with.

"Pesky. Girl." He started glowered darkly in no particular direction.

To the onlooker, it looked as though he was sending them a threatening look - coupled with an aura to match - as if protecting Blue while what Green _really_ had in mind was how he could get rid of the pest clinging onto him for good. He was almost set on murder.

* * *

"Oh! You like Pokemon too?" Red asked in excitement when they were looking around in a shop and came upon Pokemon franchise.

After the initial embarrassment of having pointed at a store that sells women's undergarments, Yellow swiftly apologized about a hundred times.

So after, Red decided where to go - though the atmosphere was still awkward. Till now.

Yellow nodded immediately, holding a Pikachu. "It's my favorite game to play and no matter what people say, I still say Pikachu is the best Pokemon out there."

"Dude, I know right?" Red agreed with confidence. "The little mouse can pack quite a punch despite it's low defenses. It's one of my aces in my team."

"Really? it's one of mine too!" Yellow chirped. They laughed and talked about Pokemon, finding more similarities that they share along the way. They went into an arcade next, playing random games that caught their interest.

"Let's get ice cream." Red suggested when they walked out and him spotting an ice cream stand.

Yellow raised a brow, holding her straw hat tightly. "On a windy day?"

The boy shrugged. "Why not?"

Both of them walked to the stand and ordered at the same time, by coincidence. "Strawberry Swirl please."

They looked at each other in bewilderment before laughing while the ice cream scooped up two cones.

"I didn't know you like strawberry flavors too!"

Yellow giggled, feeling her heart fluttering all the while. "Me Neither."

After they out their cones, Red checked the time on his phone. "Crap! It's past an hour already!"

"What?!" Yellow exclaimed and then both of them panicked, trying to find which direction they should go that would take them to Starlight Care the quickest.

Without thinking, Red took Yellow by the wrist, finding it strangely small and... fragile before making a run, cones forgotten. "C'mon, this way!"

"W-wait -" She didn't have time to say more when a strong wind picked up, catching her off-guard. "AH! MY HAT!"

"Huh?" Red looked to the sky, seeing a straw hat flying with the wind. "I'm so sorry! I'll get you another... one... Yellow?"

When he turned around, all he saw was the fluttering golden ponytail that sailed with the direction of the wind. He blinked, thinking he was seeing things. There was no way.

Hazel eyes blinked back to wide crimson ones and owner of the former immediately flushed, which didn't help Red.

"U-um..." Yellow stammered, knowing full well that her long hair has been exposed.

Red just stared at her, dumbfounded and... there was something else that he couldn't quite name. And then finally, he was able to voice out the question that couldn't come out since he saw her ponytail. "You're... a girl?"

"Um... y-yeah..."

Now Red realized why her voice was unusually high pitch for a guy and why her hand was so small and soft. Because she wasn't a bonafide guy in the first place.

It was then that the gravity of the situation hit him and he immediately release his grasp, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. "S-sorry!"

Not wanting to meet her eyes, his gaze trailed to re-run of a certain concert that was on a obviously huge advertising screen on a building - and every other building as well.

The person on it looked familiar. The voice sounded familiar.

Now, Red may be slow at figuring things out but he wasn't an idiot. He connected the dots. Slowly.

"... Yellow... are you that Amber person...?"

Burning up at Red seeing her on the screen, wearing such an outfit and pouncing around while singing a song, she was so done. "W-well - um... w-will you look at the time!" Yellow stammered nervously, backing away from Red. She planned on running before anyone else recognizing her. "I- um - I have s-salmon thin - I mean something! Something to do s-so t-tell B-Blue I'll be homework, okay? Bye!"

"W-wait -"

She ran off with a comical dust trail behind her.

Red could only let his jaws hang slack from what she was trying to say. Did she just say she's going to do homework or turning into homework? ... Or is it going home to work?

* * *

"Oh, hey!" Blue and - a _very_ pissed - Green were waiting in front of Starlight Cafe, for the past half an hour before Red showed up. The blue-eyed brunette waved a hand up at the raven hared boy but then stopped and frown.

"Where's Yellow?"

Red snapped out of his daze. "Oh, uh... something about salmons and turning into homework." He paused before adding, "I think."

Blue blinked. "... What?"

Green stared at his best friend as if he grew a second head.

"Hey, did you know that idols are really good at hiding their genders?"

"Huh?" Green and Blue piped in confusion before understanding don on them several seconds later and forming 'o's with their mouth.

Blue giggled. "Looks like the plan's working~"

"What?"

She skipped away without answering. "I'm going to find Yellow so you two can go home now~!"

"Pesky girl." Green muttered after she was finally gone.

"Hey, Green?"

"What?"

"What do you know of Amber?"

The green-eyed boy raised a brow at his sudden interest in idols. "... There's going to be another concert soon."

"Really?"

He couldn't help but look with amusement. "You should go watch it."

His friend looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I will."

Green chuckled and shake his head before starting the trek home. "Today wasn't... too bad."

Red grinned as he catches up to him. "It was fun."

* * *

 **Lol... this err... I don't really know what to say about the oneshot that I just wrote but to me, revelation at Yellow's gender will never get old XD**

 **Inspired by Happy Synthesizer from Vocaloids.**


End file.
